


Frog in his Throat

by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)



Series: It’s Vore Babey [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Gen, Lilypadton, Sanders Sides vore, Soft Vore, Vore, frog! patton, g/t vore, gt vore, pred! remus, prey! patton, safe vore, tss vore, unwilling prey, wrote this to make the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads
Summary: This is a vore storyThe Title says it all.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: It’s Vore Babey [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Frog in his Throat

**Author's Note:**

> **Story contains:**  
>  soft vore, safe vore, gt vore, unwilling prey, froggy Patton, pred Remus, prey Patton

Remus was, for once in his slutty, slutty existence, minding his own business. He was so engaged in setting out ingredients to make glittery slime in the kitchen he almost didn’t notice the tiny green... thing hopping along the tile flooring. Unluckily for whatever it was, he did notice.

Quicker than the thing could process, Remus had slammed one of his slime bowls over it, effectively trapping whatever it was. Lifting the bowl slightly, Remus snatched up the thing in one hand and was finally able to see that it was... Patton? He looked a bit different. Patton was not only tiny and green but he also had webbed feet and hands like a little frog. Weird. 

“What the hell happened to you, hop-daddy?”

Patton struggles in Remus’ hand, a few tears trailing down his face _(Had he been crying before?)_. After taking a second to collect himself, he answers. “Nothing happened to me! I was just trying to get a snack from the kitchen and then I shrunk!”

“Really? No weird curse or, I dunno, emotional instability?”

“Well, instability seems like a bit too harsh of a word... I just remembered something sad and started crying a little bit.”

Remus blinked. “You shrunk and turned into a frog because you were crying a little bit?”

Patton rubbed the back of his head with a free hand. “That does seem kind of silly now that I say it...”

“Not really,” Remus shrugged, “I mean, I grow tentacles and gills whenever my intrusive thoughts get too disturbing for me, so it’s not weird or anything.”

Patton smiles up at Remus, eyes shining with fresh tears, and Remus smiles back.

Roman walked in behind Remus. 

“What’s this mess on the table for?”

Without thinking, Remus shoved the tiny side in his mouth to hide him before turning to face his brother. When he didn’t answer Roman looked at Remus with suspicion.

“Is there something in your mouth?”

Remus quickly swallowed, sending the large lump that was Patton down his throat and only succeeding in disturbing his brother more than easing his suspicion. 

“Nothing—“ Remus tried to say before being overtaken by a small coughing fit. Dry swallowing something that big had not been good for his throat. 

“Ree, are you alright?!” Roman asked, slapping Remus’ back to try and help with the coughing. After a few minutes, Remus caught his breath enough to quip, “I’m fine, just had a frog in my throat!”

Roman’s concern morphed into disgust. 

“Did you just actually eat a frog in front of me! God, why do you have to be gross all the time!” Roman turned and stomped out of the kitchen, making various gagging noises as he left. Remus just snickered at his reaction, moving back to the table to work on his slime. 

Before he had the chance to uncap the glitter glue, he felt something poking around in his guts. _Oh, right! Patton!_

Remus poked him back, “how’s it goin’ in there?”

Patton ribbited in surprise, but soon answered, “it’s going pretty fine actually. Everything feels and smells weird but it’s not that gross.”

Remus kept poking his stomach and nodded. “Do you want me to spit you out now?”

“No... no, I think I’m good here.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired from crying, and it’s honestly pretty cozy in here, so I think I might just take a nap here for a bit, yeah.”

“Ok,” Remus nodded. He went back to work on his slime, and they both went back to minding their own business.


End file.
